Cinta Kopi Pahit
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Sakura sungguh menyukai kopi pahit. Dia selalu ditemani oleh kopi dalam setiap kisahnya yang kadang pilu, bahagia dan menyenangkan. Namun ketika Sasuke teman masa kecilnya datang sebuah kejadian aneh selalu beruntun menghampiri mereka, kenapa demikian? bahkan kejadian yang sangat membuat Sakura pilu pun terjadi, suaminya terbunuh/For S-savers contes: Banjir TomatCeri 2013/inside


Kopi pahit biasanya menemani orang yang tengah disibukan dengan ujian yang tinggal beberapa jam, namun tidak bagi Sakura. Kopi pahit itu selalu menemaninya ketika sedang patah hati, awal cinta, pandangan pertama, serta mengobati luka yang parah di hatinya. Pahitnya kopi itu terasa menenangkan bagi Sakura, harum semerbak dari biji kopi yang dihaluskan menenangkan pikiran ketika dia menerawang jauh pada sebuah kafe yang terkenal dan tidak menjebol kantong bagi Sakura.

Perkenalannya pada kopi pahit berawal dari perjalanannya di Brazil dan bertemu seorang wanita tua.

"Kopi itu nikmatnya terasa ketika pahit," ucap wanita tua kala itu yang selalu diingat oleh Sakura.

Wanita tua itu betul, kopi itu sangat nikmat ketika pahit dan mengobati rasa sakit, namun tidak semuanya.

"Sakura," ujar pria yang menemani Sakura beberapa bulan ini.

"Ya, Sasori-_kun_," kernyit Sakura mengangkat alisnya, karena tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu menyebutnya seformal seperti itu.

Tampak Sasori gelisah pada tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura," ucap Sasori sedikit ketakutan.

"Ya?"

"Kita putus ya," jawab Sasori menunduk.

Terasa bagai disambar petir, hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping karena itu, jika dia mengingatnya hampir semua lelaki dipacarinya tidak pernah bertahan sampai hitungan tahunan dan itu membuatnya sedih.

"Ya, kalau itu memang terbaik bagi hubungan kita." Dia berusaha tegar dihadapan lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih Sakura," akhirnya Sasori mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum membuat hati Sakura bertambah sakit.

Dan itu adalah kopi pahit yang sangat pahit. Ketika pulang –dari kencan pemutusan Sasori– dia langsung ditarik oleh temannya yang bernama Ino untuk berpesta di bar. Dia berpesta dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya serta meminum alkohol untuk pertama kali, dia mabuk bahkan hanya meminum seteguk saja dari alkohol tersebut. Dia menceritakan semua yang dialaminya kepada Ino sahabatnya.

"Dia pikir, dia siapa Ino," cerita Sakura sesengukan.

"Sudahlah Sakura tidak usah dipikirkan." Ino berusaha menenangkan temannya tersebut.

Sakura masih saja menceritakan semua yang ada pada hatinya.

"Dia mabuk," ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tengah menceritakan semuanya.

Bar telah kosong dan kini Sakura tengah berada di dekat pot dan memuntahkan semua alkohol yang telah dia minum.

"Hei," sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura dan dia menatap orang tersebut.

Ketika melihatnya Sakura masih memuntahkan alkohol tersebut.

Tepukan pelan menepuk punggung Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kau pergi saja sana. Nanti bibi Mikoto mencarimu," ucap Sakura menolak tepukan tangan Sasuke.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi ayahmu tidak akan memaafkanmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk," ujar Sasuke.

"Ibu dan ayahku sedang pergi ada urusan bisnis, jadi tidak menganggu mereka," cerita Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar kau ke rumah," kata Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri kok," ucap Sakura mulai berdiri.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sempoyongan, tentu bukan hanya ditatap saja namun juga diikuti dan ternyata Sakura kembali memegang pagar sungai dan memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya ke area lapangan dibawahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, biar aku antar," Sasuke menepuk punggung Sakura.

Sakura kembali memuntahkan minumannya –dia tidak tahu telah berapa gelas yang dia minum– .

"Ayo," Sasuke dengan seenak jidatnya menarik Sakura keparkiran dan membuka pintu mobil sportynya menghempaskan Sakura untuk duduk di samping kursi penumpang sedangkan Sakura meracau tidak jelas pada Sasuke.

"Sakit tahu," gerutu Sakura.

"Anggap saja sebagai terapi untuk membangunkanmu," cuek Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, aku sudah terbiasa kok," ucap Sakura masih mengernyit kesakitan.

"Bir? Kau sudah berbeda dari yang dulu," gumam Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke depan dan menemukan sesuatu yang ganjal pada pernyataan Sakura.

"Kalau misalnya kau sudah biasa meminum bir, tapi mengapa masih mual?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya dapat terperangah dengan pertanyaan dari Sasuke dan dia kemudian mengikik pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" kernyit Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa aku terbiasa meminum bir, aku hanya terbiasa dengan rasa pahit," ucap Sakura kelu.

"Maksudmu?" tatap Sasuke tidak mengerti.

...

**Title: Cinta Kopi Pahit**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy/sedikit Crime/sedikit Sci-fi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Inside, ada yang mati loh, dan standar warning**

**Selamat Membaca**

...

"Owh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke.

""Nih," Sakura memberikan kopi hitam pada Sasuke sementara Sakura telah menghisap kopi hitam itu.

"Pahit," keluh Sasuke ketika meminum seteguk kopi.

"Tentu saja, itu kopi," ucap Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi kopi tou-_san_ tidak seperti ini," cerita Sasuke.

Memang di depan Sakura dan juga sahabat mereka satu lagi bernama Naruto, Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap dingin. Tentu saja karena ketentuan orang tua mereka melarang untuk bersikap dingin –itu hanya ditunjukan pada Sasuke saja– atau mereka tidak diperbolehkan berteman.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, paman Fugaku memakai krim," ucap Sakura tidak percaya akan ketololan orang terpintar di SMA Sunagakure itu.

"Jangan membahas mengenai kopi oke," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembahasan mereka.

Lalu pembahasan mengenai karate mengalir deras dari ke dua pecinta olahraga itu.

"Hm, kau kenapa ke sini? Bukankah Sunagakure sudah memulai pelajarannya minggu lalu," kernyit Sakura bingung.

"Aku sudah pindah," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh, Kenapa?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Kau tahu bukan bagaimana Kaa-_san_," Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya, jadi kau mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Sakura.

"SMA Internasional Konoha," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan muka bodohnya membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa karena muka Sakura.

"Eh itu bukannya sekolahku ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke menahan kikikannya.

"Jangan tertawa," perintah Sakura.

"Iya, iya," ucap Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak tertawa maupun tersenyum.

Sakura terus menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh, Sasuke."

"Ya Sakura," kernyit Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau pindah? Kau biasanya tidak mau menuruti ibumu kan," tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mematung entah kenapa, dengan mata yang menerawang jauh.

Sakura memandang Sasuke, mulai dari wajah yang tampannya hingga seluruh mimik wajahnya.

"Sasuke," lambai Sakura didekat wajah Sasuke.

"Ya," Sasuke tersadar dari aksi mematungnya.

"Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Yeah, sudah tidak cocok dengan sekolahnya," jawab Sasuke dusta.

"Kau bohong, kalau tidak cocok kenapa sampai dua tingkat?" kernyit Sakura.

Sasuke tampak terkejut.

"Benar Sakura," senyum Sasuke yang sungguh sangat buruk itu.

Sakura tidak lagi memberi pertanyaan karena tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang sungguh sangat buruk.

Sakura kembali menyesap kopi pahitnya yang telah dingin.

Sebuah getaran mengejutkan Sakura dari saku celananya, dia mengambil sesuatu benda kecil berbentuk pena.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura melihat tulisan tiga dimensi yang muncul menuliskan alfabetik nama sang penelepon.

"Orang tuaku," jawab Sakura menekan tombol kecil berwarna hijau.

Sebuah sinar muncul dari ujung telepon berbentuk pena itu, Sakura meletakan telepon tersebut dan mematikan semua lampu ketika dua tubuh berwarna telah berada duduk didepannya.

"Halo sayang, halo Sasuke," sapa dua orang tersebut.

"Halo Tou_-san_, Kaa_-san_," sapa Sakura begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang membalas sapaan mereka.

"Sayang, maafkan kami ya, kami tidak dapat pulang besok, karena tidak ada tiket sampai dua minggu lagi," senyum ibu Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-_san_," senyum Sakura.

"Mana kakakmu?" tanya ayahnya Sakura.

"Oh dia sedang menginap dirumah kawannya," jawab Sakura enggan.

"Kami sayang kamu," ucap ke dua orang tua Sakura sebelum cahaya tersebut menghilang dan lampu telah menyala.

"Jadi kemana kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menyeringai. "Tentu saja dia dengan _urusan_nya."

Sasuke hanya diam maklum dengan sikap Amaru kakaknya Sakura.

"Kau mau ke sekolah bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, pasti menyenangkan. Ajak Naruto sekalian."

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan rumah dengan senyumannya dan kopi hitam yang tidak tersentuh.

Ketika Sakura menatap cangkir tersebut dia terkikik.

"Dasar kau Sasuke, kau tidak menyukai yang manis namun tidak juga menyukai yang pahit," gumam Sakura membawa cangkir berisi tersebut ke tempat penyucian piring.

"Shin, sini," ucap Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan wajah yang sempurna memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ya Sakura," kata wanita itu kaku.

"Kau tahu tugasmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Yeah, programku masih belum tertukar," jawab Shin kaku.

"Kalau begitu hilangkan membangunkan Amaru, dia akan kembali besok," perintah Sakura.

"Baik Sakura," senyum kaku terpatri di kulit sintetis itu. "Ada program lagi?"

"Tidak, kau boleh kembali mengisi baterai mu," ucap Sakura meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sakura membuka pintu dan kemudian dia berada di ruangan putih yang kosong, lalu dia menekan sebuah tombol yang ada didekatnya, perubahanpun terjadi. Semua barang-barang berterbangan menempatkan tempatnya dengan rapi, tanpa membersihkan dirinya Sakura tertidur di tempat tidur berwarna putih ditemani dengan musik yang indah dan lembut mebuat Sakura mengantuk.

...

Seragam telah terpasang dengan rapi, aroma ceri telah tersebar diseluruh pakaian gadis merah muda tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum puas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang langsung saja berubah menjadi putih dan kosong. Dia menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang berdinding warna krem, sungguh warna yang suram. Shin menyambut Sakura dengan senyumannya yang walau ramah namun kaku. Sarapan telah tersaji didepan Sakura, hanya buah-buahan dan setangkup sandwich serta susu cokelat yang akan tetap hangat hingga tetesan terakhir. Dengan makanan tersebut Sakura hanya memakan sandwich dan buah-buahan serta susu sampai habis.

Sakura berjalan ke depan rumah, sambil berjalan sepatunya telah terpasang rapi, tablet pc nya telah berada pada tas kecilnya yang diselempangkan oleh Sakura. Dia menunggu Sasuke di depan rumahnya menatap pepohonan dan kicauan burung serta lalulalang _sky car_ diatas langit.

Sebuah _sky car_ berwarna hitam menuju rumah Sakura.

Tampak _sky car _tersebut terbuka dan penumpangnya menampakan diri keluar dari _sky car _tersebut.

"Kau berlebihan Sasuke," ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tidak berlebihan, ini tipe mediumnya," senyum Sasuke.

"Medium? Ini _high_ Sasuke," sungut Sakura.

"Hn."

"Hn... hn... hn... kau sungguh sangat menyebalkan," decih Sakura memasuki mobil yang telah berisi pasangan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Oh ayolah, kalian jangan berciuman disini," interupsi Sakura.

Pasangan yang berciuman tersebut berpisah dari pautan mereka.

"Jangan menggangu Sakura, kami sudah resmi sebagai tunangan," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Yeah aku tahu kalian akan menikah, namun jangan disini, kalian masih SMA tahu," gerutu Sakura menduduki dirinya dikursi kulit yang empuk.

"Enam bulan lagi tepatnya," seringai Naruto sebelum kembali mencium bibir Hinata.

"Kau mau makan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi," tolak Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memerintahkan kepada _android_nya untuk membawakan dia cokelat hangat tanpa gula. Sedangkan Sakura dia sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya, permainan games lima dimensi.

"Dasar maniak game," gerutu Naruto setelah bermain dengan Hinata dia memakan buah kesukaannya yaitu buah jeruk.

Suasana didalam _sky car _tersebut sungguh riuh sekali, didalam mereka melempar guyonan, celaan dan hinaan yang sungguh membuat orang geleng-geleng.

Sakura telah selesai dengan gamenya, dia sekarang membuka siaran berita. Gambar lima dimensi itu mengoceh mengenai sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"..._mayat laki-laki berambut merah ditemukan tergeletak tidak bernyawa di apartemennya, tidak diketahui mengenai penyebabnya; namun, besar kemungkinan ini adalah penyerangan terhadap __**Bodybotic**__membuat dia merasakan apa yang terjadi dengan __**Bodybotic**__nya. Hingga sekarang __**Bodybotic**__nya belum ditemukan."_ Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat gambar orang yang tewas itu.

"Eh ini bukannya Nagato-_senpai_ Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan ketempat duduk Sakura. Dia menatap foto yang ditampilkan pada tablet pc milik Sakura itu.

"Ah ya, padahal kemarin aku berjumpa dengannya bersama Konan," jawab Naruto.

"Ka-kasihan y-ya," simpatik Hinata.

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Bukankah Nagato itu kakak kelas kita ketika SD?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Maaf tuan, kalian telah sampai," ucap _android_ milik Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke berdiri membawa tabletnya begitu juga dengan Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Suasana asri SMA Internasional Konoha menyambut mereka, suasana masih sepi karena mereka berangkat satu jam sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tetapi walaupun sepi auranya tidak seperti biasanya, lebih suram.

Dan itu terbukti ketika mereka melewati sebuah tugu, disitu ada seorang dengan bercak darah namun tidak tampak wajahnya karena tertutup dengan jaket merah. Karena Sakura penasaran dia membuka jaket merah itu.

"H-hati-hati S-sakura," peringat Hinata.

"Hn," ucap Sakura acuh tak acuh.

Sakura mendekatkan itu dan menyingkap jaket tersebut.

"Tu..." hanya itu yang dapat Sakura katakan sebelum dia menyingkap jaket itu dan tampak darah yang masih mengalir dengan deras di sekitar leher orang tersebut.

"KYAAA!" teriak Sakura.

Tanpa mendekatpun mereka telah tahu bahwa itu mayat.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura dan memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura itu hanya _**Bodybotic**_ tidak lebih," ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura dengan membelai rambutnya.

Sakura menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"A-aku tahu, tapi itu _**Bodybotic**_miliknya Nagato-_senpai_," gemetar Sakura bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ya, kita periksa saja," senyum Sasuke masih berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan pelukan.

Sakura telah tenang dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan memeriksa _**Bodybotic**_itu dengan seksama. Tampak noda kopi berwarna hitam pahit diantara darah yang mengalir dari _**Bodybotic **_itu dan sebuah tulisan dikalungkan di lehernya bertuliskan kata _Welcome_ _Sasuke_ dengan beberapa darah mengalir hampir menutup tulisan itu, serta genggaman kertas ditangan _**Bodybotic**_ itu yang diambil Sakura.

Kertas itu telah berantakan walaupun tulisannya masih rapi. Tulisannya sangat rapi karena terketik oleh komputer dan singkat.

_**Ini baru permulaan, nantikan yang selanjutnya Sasuke-kun, I LOVE YOU. **____**.**_

Sakura dan Sasuke sangat shock dengan tulisan tersebut. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi hari ini.

...

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kita putus?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu tidak percaya.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu bosan.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu Karin, aku harus fokus terhadap ujian terakhir ini Karin," jawab Sasuke, itu adalah kata terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sasuke kecuali pada saudaranya dan tentu saja sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kau bohong," rongrong wanita itu.

"Oh Karin, harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu, aku tidak berbohong Karin," ucap Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang menahan air mata pada pelupuk matanya menuju kelasnya.

Hanya geraman untuk menahan pedih hatinya membuat Karin kuat.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya yang berjumlah murid tiga puluh tiga orang dari yang seharusnya tiga puluh empat karena seorang telah mati berhubungan dengan _**Bodybotic**_. Korban telah mencapai delapan orang dan semua itu adalah siswa SMA Internasional Konoha. Peristiwa yang aneh, karena kejadian itu tepat ketika Sasuke baru saja sampai menginjakkan kakinya di SMA Internasional Konoha.

Sasuke sungguh sangat bosan selain hanya membuka buku dari tabletnya dan membacanya dengan bosan, menunggu guru yang satu ini yang bernama Kakashi-_sensei_ sungguh sangat membosankan. Sebagai seorang guru dia sungguh sangat terkenal, bukan masalah prestasi namun masalah telatnya dia masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Kyaaa!" sebuah teriakan di lorong dekat kelas Sasuke membuat anak perempuan saling berpelukan dengan teman sebangkunya yang pria. Begitu juga dengan Sakura mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Uugh, Sakura," ucap Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura yang ketat.

"M-maaf," tunduk Sakura dengan muka bersemu merah membuat Sasuke gemas.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah, mungkin korban lagi," jawab Shikamaru sekenannya.

"Sasuke, periksa," perintah Shikamaru.

"Mengapa harus aku?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Pertama, hanya kau dan Sakura yang pernah berurusan dengan ini, kedua kami mengutus kalian," tekan Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas, karena jika melawan Shikamaru sama saja dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri karena Shikamaru dapat membalikkan semuanya bahkan dengan Sasuke yang terkenal tidak dapat dibalikkan seperti itu. Dia dan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas dengan tatapan mata kasihan. Koridor sungguh sangat sepi, semua siswa dan siswi masih setia bertahan di dalam kelas mereka. Hingga mereka diujung koridor dan pada persimpangan yang sedikit tertutup itu seonggok tubuh berambut merah panjang yang darahnya telah terciprat didinding. Tubuh itu mengalirkan darah, kali ini bukanlah _**Bodybotic**_ seperti korban yang lainnya melainkan tubuh asli, sebuah pedang telah menembus ke beberapa bagian ke tubuh tersebut. Dan meninggalkan pedang dileher sang korban.

Sakura mengambil pedang tersebut gemetaran dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke yang masih shock menatap korban, karena korban adalah Karin. Sasuke memerhatikan di seluruh pedang itu yang terukir dengan kata-kata.

_**Hai, aku kembali untuk menemuimu. **____**. Bagaimana dengan karyaku, sudah indah.**_

_**Pengganggumu telah kusingkirkan loh, kau pasti tenang karena dia tidak ada lagi.**_

_**Bagaimana kalau aku menggorok Kakashi, dia sungguh merepotkan.**_

_**Terlalu mudah yah, ya sudah namun aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa kamu akan menjadi korban terakhirku. **____**. Tenang saja akan lama kok.**_

Tubuh Sasuke seakan tiada yang menopang.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kembali," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berdua memunggungi tempat itu menuju kelasnya.

"Hm, Sakura nama yang bagus," sosok itupun menghilang.

...

**Lima tahun kemudian...**

Taman adalah tempat yang indah dan menenangkan jauh dari segala marah bahaya segala pekerjaan yang dilakukan dua orang bergender berbeda tersebut. Mereka melenguh kelelahan.

"Sakura," mulai Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke," kernyit Sakura.

"_Will you marry me?_" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya dapat melongo.

"Em, yeah," jawab Sakura bersemu merah.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu ditaman itu.

Sasuke telah menelepon orang tuanya dan akan mengadakan pesta besok. Orang tua Sakura telah diberitahukan oleh Sasuke bahwa dia akan melamar Sakura. Mereka telah menyiapkannya bahkan hanya menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur saja, menunggu pesta mendatang.

Pagi menjelang dan dua insan ini hanya tidur dalam sekejap menanti pesta. Sakura dirias oleh kakaknya Amaru yang telah menikah dengan Kankurou tersenyum senang merias Sakura agar menjadi cantik jelita walau hanya satu hari.

Rasa gugup menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke, Sakura yang gugup telah berada di samping pendamping wanita yaitu ayahnya dan Sasuke gugup menatap ciptaan tuhan yang berjalan pelan menghampirinya di altar.

Tangan itu menarik tangan Sakura ke atas altar.

Para tamu senyap mendengarkan janji suci yang diikrarkan oleh pendeta itu, sungguh rangkaian kata yang indah dan diakhiri dengan ciuman dan tepukan riuh tamu undangan. Mereka berpesta sampai sore.

Alunan musik yang lembut mengiringi dansa terakhir sebelum pasangan pengantin tersebut dilempari bulir-bulir beras ketika mereka akan pergi bulan madu menuju sebuah pulau.

Karena hari semakin gelap mereka tertidur sendari membiarkan _sky car_nya melayang menuju pulau itu. Tapi tunggu dulu buka tertidur dalam arti yang sebenarnya, namun yeah pasti sudah tahu.

Peluh membasahi Sasuke entah mengapa, bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan 'itu'.

Mereka semakin mendekat dan kemudian bibir itu menempel berpautan saling beradu. Sakura menekankan kepala Sasuke semakin dalam menyentuh bibir Sakura, Sasuke menyapu bibir bawah Sakura meminta izin untuk memasuki lorong tersebut dan Sakura membuka lorongnya, mereka saling berbagi saliva.

Lidah Sasuke mengabsen masing-masing gigi putih berbalut harum ceri, selain lidahnya yang bergilya tangannya telah bergilya untuk melepaskan pakaian Sakura begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanpa memedulikan dinginnya malam mereka saling berbagi peluh dan kehangatan, bagai gunung es yang mencair karena kehangatan mentari, mereka saling merengkuh kenikmatan bagai laut yang indah saling melepaskan nafsu kenikmatan, saling membagi kebahagian. Mereka sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan, laguna biru telah bergelombang sekarang ombak telah mencapai puncaknya hingga sebuah kehangatan masuk ke dalam laguna tersebut, yang mereka ketahui mereka terbaring tertidur kelelahan bagai ombak yang berhenti memecah dipasir dan kembali tenang namun masih merasakan kehangatan.

Sinar matahari menelusup ke kamar tersebut, rambut merah muda dan biru tersebut terbangun dengan sekujur badan yang pegal, wajah mereka perlahan-lahan menghangat dan merona merah.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Sasuke memulai.

Sakura bersemu merah. "Biar aku sendiri," jawab Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli, namun wajah itu tidak bertahan lama karena Sasuke kembali memasang wajahnya yang kaku.

Dia kembali membaca gulungan surat yang masih sangat rapi tersebut, masih pengirim yang sama namun pengirimnya menggunakan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi dengan tulisan yang kurus panjang.

_**Wah selamat, sayang sekali kau tidak menungguku.**_

_**Sebagai hadiah pernikahan, aku telah menentukannya loh.**_

_**Bagaimana jika aku membunuhmu. **____**.**_

_**Sampai bertemu lagi.**_

Hanya tulisan tersebut yang mampir pada pesta pernikahan Sasuke setelah acara altar selesai dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke meremas tulisan tersebut dan api keluar dari tangannya membakar kertas itu menjadi abu, sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Kriet, suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Hei Sasuke, cepat. Kita akan tiba sebentar lagi dan aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu," ucap Sakura bersemu merah.

Sasuke tersenyum dan terkikik geli, dia bangun dengan tubuh yang tidak terbalut satu benang pun mendekati Sakura yang kelihatan panik. Dia semakin mendekati Sakura dan akhirnya mencium bibir Sakura menyapu sedikit di bagian bawah bibir tersebut untuk meminta izin dari sang empu bibir.

"Tidak, kau mandi terlebih dahulu," tolak Sakura yang malah membuat kesempatan bibir Sasuke untuk masuk.

Saliva mereka bergantian dan lidah mereka tengah adu 'pedang' bersama dengan saliva yang merembes keluar. Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mengambil handuk yang membalut Sakura untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Sasuke!," teriak Sakura.

Hanya kekehan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Guyuran air yang dingin menenangkan membuat pikiran Sasuke menjadi tenang bersama dengan guyuran tersebut. Dia mematikan _shower_ dan mengeringkan diri dengan handuk tersebut hingga sesuatu hinggap di kepala Sasuke. Dia tersenyum.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wangi maskulinnya membuat Sakura menjadi malu.

"Sakura kamu duluan saja, aku ada sedikit masalah di sini," senyum Sasuke.

"Baik," ucap Sakura sedikit bersemu merah dan pergi dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke dan turun dari _sky car_.

"Shisui," perintah Sasuke kepada androidnya.

"Yeah," senyum Shisui _android_.

"Temani Sakura, aku ada sedikit pekerjaan," ucap Sasuke yang langsung dianggukan oleh Shisui dan dilaksanakannya.

Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah tempat peristirahatan yang beraksitektur indah tersebut. Shisui menyusulnya beberapa menit setelah dia keluar. Dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi hitam kesukaannya. Selisih satu jam dan kopi hitamnya telah yang ke dua dia seruput, Sasuke baru saja datang dengan keringatnya yang maskulin. Mereka berciuman dan kemudian tertawa.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemana?" kernyit Sakura penasaran.

"Keliling pulau Uchiha, Sakura," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi membutuhkan waktu satu minggu penuh untuk mengelilinginya," keluh Sakura.

"Tenang saja tidak akan terasa kok," senyum Sasuke.

"Huh, baiklah," ucap Sakura mengalah.

Dan benar saja kata Sasuke, semua keindahan dan perjalanan mengelilingi pulau tersebut tidak terasa sama sekali, mereka bahkan menghabisi waktu dua minggu untuk menikmati keindahannya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nasi omelet saja," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke membuatkan dua porsi nasi omelet untuk mereka berdua, sedangkan Sakura menyiapkan jus tomat dan ceri kesukaan mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama semuanya siap, mereka telah duduk di meja makan.

Sakura meminum jus cerinya dan kemudian memakan nasi omelet.

Namun baru saja sesuap dimakannya, rasa mual menghampiri Sakura dan dia berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkan isinya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Iya," jawab Sakura lemas.

Dia keluar dari toilet dan melihat kalender di depan toilet tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama kita disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, lima belas hari," jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Oh tidak, aku telat dari jadwal bulananku," teriak Sakura panik. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik koper untuk mengambil satu, yaitu _testpack_ dan memeriksa di toilet menunggu beberapa menit dan ternyata hasilnya positif.

Sakura berjalan ketempat Sasuke dengan muka berseri-seri namun kemudian mejadi ketakutan ketika dia melihat seseorang. Orang itu membunuh suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura berlari menghampiri orang itu namun tidak sampai dan akhir karena marah dia menghantam tinju ke bagian belakang orang tersebut membuat orang tersebut sedikit terlempar dan langsung mati di tempat. Sakura kembali menuju mayat suaminya tersebut, disana sebuah pedang dan sebuah surat tergeletak.

Surat itu berisi.

_**Hai, kau pasti istri Sasuke, bagaimana hadiah pernikahanku, bagus tidak.**_

_**Yang mengirim ini tentu bukan aku, aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku.**_

_**Kau tahu aku sungguh sangat MENYUKAI Sasuke. Dia adalah mahakarya yang bagus.**_

_**Hidupmu sekarang akan tenang dan aku juga sama. **___

Sakura merobek surat tersebut dengan kesal begitu juga dengan air matanya yang mengalir dari matanya sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

...

"Kaa-_chan_, kapan kita pergi?" tanya dua suara cadel tersebut.

"Sebentar ya, sayang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu menyesap kopi pahit yang tidak terasa itu karena setelah Sasuke pergi dia tidak dapat merasakan rasa pahit yang menjadi hambar.

"Ayo Kaa-_chan_," ucap anaknya itu.

"Iya, iya, nah ayo kita pergi Touki, Kouri," senyum Sakura berdiri mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka berjalan namun sebuah ketukan mengejutkan Sakura, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut.

Dirinya sungguh terkejut karena orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Sakura," peluk Sasuke ketat dan mencium bibirnya tersebut..

Mereka berdua bagai dimabuk cinta karena tidak pernah bertemu.

"Mhm, Sas-suke," ucap Sakura menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disini ada anak-anak," jawab Sakura malu.

"Anak?" kernyit Sasuke.

"Anak kita tepatnya," senyum Sakura.

Sasuke melihat kedua putranya itu.

"Tou-_san_?" tanya ke dua anak tersebut.

"Iya," senyum Sasuke mencium pipi ke dua anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum terharu menatap ke tiga orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini, kau sudah meninggal?" tanya Sakura menahan airmatanya supaya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Aku menggunakan _**Bodybotic**_, Sakura," jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura/

"Tentu dengan beberapa teknik, namun aku telah dapat melepaskan diri antar pemakai dan _**Bodybotic**_ sehingga aku tidak mati jika _**Bodybotic**_diserang," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghindar?" airmata sekarang tidak dapat lagi terbendung oleh Sakura.

"Aku ada misi Sakura." Sasuke tampak berat mengungkapkan itu.

"Yah tapi kau dapat menjumpaiku kan, kau bahkan tidak menemaniku saatku melahirkan," tangis Sakura.

"Itu bahaya Sakura, aku sedang mencari pelaku itu, kalau menemani aku tidak bisa namun memantaumu iya."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

'Misiku telah selesai, sang pelaku telah tertangkap," jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka terdiam menatap wajah mereka yang mulai menua.

"Kapan kita pernginya!" seru dua anak mereka.

Mereka berdua tersadar dari pandangan mereka.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ke restoran ramen," usul Touki.

"Ayo," sebyun Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan memasuki _sky car _menuju restoran.

"Wah, permainan baru segera dimulai," ucap seseorang di _sky car_ berwarna merah melihat _sky car _berwarna hitam itu.

...

**Sky Car: Sebuah gabungan mobil dan pesawat memiliki ruangan yang luas.**

**Bodybotic: robot pengganti tubuh umumnya pengguna dapat mati apabila Bodyboticnya yang sedang digunakan terbunuh.**

**Ballpointphone: telepon berbentuk pena.**

**Android: robot yang telah sempurna memiliki mimik wajah persis seperti manusia seperti biasanya.**

**...**

Bagaimana kelihatan bagus ga ya? Kalau seorang author menyatakan bahwa dia tidak memerlukan review itu sama sekali adalah seorang author yang munafik namun sebagai reader juga berhak menjadi silent reader seperti aku, apalagi kalau yang rate M, itu kudu silent rider, hehehehe. Karena udara disini panas dan juga sebagai fic pelepas lelah karena PR yang berjibun.

.

Please tinggalkan jejaknya.


End file.
